Forever and always
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: AU Slight XS crossover: Yuna and Tidus meet on a chance encounter. Could he really change her life?


Final Fantasy X-2

A/N- I finally got around to making a Final Fantasy Fanfiction (Go myself!). I hope everyone likes my first FF Fanfiction (well… I did make that crossover, but that doesn't count). Im sorry if it doesnt sound all tha great, Im not used to using these characters. All the other chapters are going to be alot longer than this one, I ran out of ideas for this chapter xx

**Chapter 1**

I finished up the paper and I took a long drink from my glass.

"Im so glad were finished with that," Rikku sighed pushing her paper away from her like a finished plate of dinner.

"Really, I cant believe they gave us so much work, and on the first day at the University to." I sighed. I looked at Paine who was still finishing up the Essay.

"Paine, are STILL not finished?" Rikku asked. Paine gave Rikku a death glare and I chuckled.

"Want another drink Yunie?' Rikku asked. I looked at her, then at my drink, which I just realized was empty.

"Yea sure," I said handing her my glass. Paine finished soon after Rikku gave me another drink.

"I can't wait till tomorrow!" Rikku said jumping up and down on the couch, which we just bought and it was already squeaking.

"Why?" Paine asked, obviously thinking the same as me, that college sucks.

"Because, im going on a date with Gippal!" Rikku grinned. Paine rolled her eyes.

"Its always you and Gippal." Paine teased.

"Well, it's you and Baralie to!" Paine's face turned so red, it looked like she was on fire. I couldn't help but laugh. Paine glared at me, but I couldn't stop laughing. Someone knocked on the door of our Apartment and they said,

"Rikku, Paine, its us, open up!" I quickly ran to the door to let them in. I let them past me, and I couldn't help but feel jealous of their relationship. Ever since last year when my ex boyfriend, Seymour had left me for this younger girl, I had felt devastated, because I loved him. I hadn't been out with anyone since then, and it started to take its toll on me.

"Yunie, you okay?" Rikku asked. She snapped me out of my thoughts and I nodded.

"Well, were going to go out for a date, you don't mind to be here alone Yunie, do you?" Rikku asked.

"No! Go ahead!" I ushered them to the door.

"I think im going to go out to," I said to Paine and Rikku. I locked the door behind me and I got into my car and drove to the Mall. I needed to meet some new people, plus I wanted to buy some new clothes for my next gig. Ever since High School let out, Rikku, Paine and I had started a band, YuRiPa. We were just a local band though, but we are always sold out. I locked the car door and walked inside. I needed to get something to eat first, I was so hungry. Essays will do that to a person. I walked into the food court and I stopped dead in my tracks. My breathing stopped and I felt numb. In front of me, a couple of feet away was this totally handsome guy. I composed myself and walked past him to order my food. I didn't want to look like a food junkie, so I ordered a Chicken Salad. My heart quickened when he started to come over to the same place that I was at. He had left his friends and he was alone. I wanted him to notice me, so I slowly paid for my lunch, turned around, and smacked him!

"Oh, im so sorry!" I said bending down because I had knocked him over. I had spilled my salad all over his clothes, and I felt so awful.

"Here let me help you," I said sticking out my hand. He took it and I helped him up.

"Im so sorry!" I apologized. He grinned.

"Yea, you told me already." My face was probably crimson red, because my face was so hot.

"Here, let me buy something, I am so sorry!"

"No, no, its cool. Just give me your number, and Ill forget all about it." Eww, how nasty is that?

"Umm, not thanks," I said.

"Yea, I think you will," He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I protested and I jerked away from him.

"Come on, you owe me!" He said coming closer to me.

"No!" I said again. I think I angered the guy to much because he hit me in the face. I fell to the floor and I heard someone yelling.

"Yo bro, why dontcha let the girl go?" Someone yelled. I sat up and looked at the person who was defending me. He has blond spiky hair and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen.

"You wanna fight?" The other guy asked putting up his hands. Everyone started to come near where we were to watch the two boys fight.

"Yea, bring it!" The cute, blond haired boy said. I stood up and walked out of the way, so I wasn't going to get hit. Why did I have to make such a big deal out of this? I should of just gave the guy my number, so this whole thing would off never of happened. The blond guy punched the other guy in the face and he fell to the floor.

"That was for the Lady!" He said putting his foot on his face.

"Umm, thank you.." I said. The blond guy gave this heartwarming smile and said,

"The names Tidus!"


End file.
